What if?
by T1gerCat
Summary: What if Jenna didn't quite die that night at the quarry? Well, not completely anyway. A birthday gift to DeathDaisy, Happy birthday :D:D


**What if**

 **A/N** : A birthday present for DeathDaisy. I hope you like it :D

* * *

Jenna Sommers woke up with a blinding headache. A similar to one of her many hangovers. She groaned running a hand over her face.

"How much did I drink last night?"

There was no reply. Jenna licked her drier than the Sahara lips and blinked a few times to get her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She smelled the fire before she saw it.

"What the..."

She was in the woods, lying on the ground (which was very hand and not comfy!) and there was fire around her. With a flash the events that led her there come back to her.

She was at the house, getting ready to study when her phone rang. Elena was crying about something, yet again, and when Jenna left the house to go to her, someone attacked her. A cute blond guy, Klaus, thrusting his hand and her making her drink something salty and disgusting... blood? Then she passed out, only to wake up in the quarry near Elena, the straight haired one, and be turned into a ...

"Vampire"

Now the rest of the night was easier to remember. She, Elena and Mason latest fling were brought out to the quarry by that nut job, Klaus. He killed them all in order to do some sort of ritual.

"But I'm not dead"

Jenna mused, rubbing her hand over her chest where the stake had gone through.

"I've had nightmares that made more sense than this!"

She thought out loud and standing up on not too stable legs, she looked around. Near her was a sleeping large black dog, also surrounded by fire. Mason's fling probably. Kicking sand over the circle of fire to extinguish it, Jenna moved to the wolf. Despite the dried blood, it seemed to breathe. The animal whimpered at her touch but it opened gold eyes.

"Hey"

Jenna said softly.

"I'm not sure what this is, but I'm not dead. How do you feel?"

A stare down was her only response, making Jenna roll her eyes at herself. Mason had never been able to sit down and have a conversation when he was wolfed out either.

"It's okay, forget it. Let's just wait till the sun comes up, 'kay?"

With a groan Jenna sat back down, absently running her fingers over the wolf's head, until they both fell back asleep. A series of cries the minute the moon went away woke Jenna up and she found herself face to face with the man.

"Mason?"

She exclaimed flinging herself in the arms of her friend.

"Happy to see you too, JenJen"  
"You're supposed to be dead jackass"

Jenna laughed hitting him.

"Ouch! That hurts you know!"  
"Crybaby"

She laughed at the familiar banter. Mason laughed along and then took her hand.

"No I'm not dead. Damon ripped my heart out but he let it fall back in. I thought I was but when everyone was busy I slipped out to lick my wounds"  
"And since? Tyler was devastated. Even her royal bitchiness was upset"  
"I played dead. I was already dead for everyone Jen. It was better if I remained that way"

Mason shrugged, pain evident in his voice.

"And the girlfriend?"

Now Mason rolled his eyes.

"I broke up with her! Not my fault if she thought we were twu wuv"

Jenna snorted at his mocking tone

"That makes... what three or four weirdly obsessed exes? What do you do to those women?"

She shook her head in mock admonishment.

"I'm not happy she died, but... well, I'm not terribly upset either"  
"Jackass"  
"I saved you, didn't I?"  
"How am I not dead?"  
"That dickhead was busy with Elena and Stefan so I slipped by and dragged you away. The stake didn't finish you off so I just pulled you away till you healed and I slept"

Jenna exhaled forcibly trying to wrap her mind around everything.

"What now?"

The two friends remained there for a few minutes until the sun made it's appearance. As soon as the faint rays hit Jenna's skin, she screamed in pain.

"Oh shit"

Mason swore and grabbing the blonde, he used his enhanced speed to get them into a nearby cave, away from the sun

"What the hell?"  
"You're a vampire Jen. Sun kills you. How did you not know that?"

He asked exasperated. Jenna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, this is new to me you know. It's not like someone gave me the 'How to be a vampire in five easy steps" manual!"

She snapped. Mason nodded, conceding the point. He was fairly certain that a book like that would be very useful to Mystic Falls. Standing, he walked to the entrance of the cave looking out, trying to calm down. Jenna was a baby vamp, it was up to him to keep her calm, much like she had done once he found out what he was and entrusted her with his secret. She had helped him through a lot, and now he'd pay her back even if his wolf instincts wanted her to get the fuck away from her.

"What now?"

Jenna asked again when the silence got to her.

"I don't know what you've been doing Mase, but I have two teenagers to raise. I never wanted to before, but judging by last night, I have a big talk to have with those two. Perhaps even move them the hell away from here"

Even as she spoke though Jenna knew she was wrong. She was dead, for all intents and purposes. Even if the staking hadn't worked, she was no longer human. Would it even be safe for Elena and Jeremy to be near her once they left Mystic Falls? Could she go back to college and pick her life back up, if all other students were tasty meals? Was that why Mason let Tyler and all of them think he really was dead?

She closed her eyes, wanting to trap the sudden tears inside.

"I'm not going back, am I?"

Mason rolled his eyes at the dramatics. Why vampires were either horny or weepy? Was it impossible to just toe the line?

"No shit Sherlock"

He muttered, only to be rewarded with a murderous look, to which he rolled his eyes.

"You can't stay here Jen. Come with me, we'll travel, stay away from the sun. Have fun the way we had planned we'd have after high school!"

He promised. Jenna bit her lip. Running away did sound good but...

"What about Jeremy and Elena? It hasn't even been a year since Grayson and Miranda died. Who's going to be with them?"  
"To be honest Jen, you didn't exactly do a stellar job babe. Elena is screwing one vampire and flirts with another and is friends with a third one. Jeremy is after a witch and hangs out with a werewolf. I don't think normal is in the agenda around here"

He snorted.

"And if I do fake my death and go away with you, we'll be what? A vampire and a werewolf on the lookout for a ghost to start our own TV show?"

She sneered. Mason grinned.

"Exactly. You and me against the world"

Jenna bit her lip. She couldn't believe she was actually considering it! Running her mind through the very limited options she had, finally she exhaled

"I reserve the right to bite you in the ass, if this goes south"  
"Right back at ya!"

He grinned, causing her to smile too.

That night, the moment the sun set the pair walked through the empty back streets of mystic falls, taking it all in and saying goodbye before reaching the spot where mason had hid his motorcycle. After one last stop at the cemetery to apologize to their siblings for failing to keep an eye on their children, they left without a backwards glance.

Tyler, Elena and Jeremy had each other. Someday they'd meet again once the future was safe. Until then, Mason and Jenna had to stay away. And who knows, maybe they'd have some fun too. Maybe they'd even find that ghost!

 **The end**


End file.
